


03:00 AM

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Ini pukul 03:00 pagi. Siapa yang akan menonton siaran ini? Semi tak peduli, ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 11





	03:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Terinspirasi dari lagu Nino - Pergilah

Semi Eita mengambil ponsel dan selanjutnya menuju keyboard piano. Duduklah kemudian, menyalakan, memeriksa apakah sudah siap atau tidak.

Setelahnya ia membuka aplikasi sosial media dan melakukan siaran langsung.

Disandarkannya ponsel itu pada dinding untuk bisa merekam tanpa ia memegangnya.

Ini pukul 03:00 pagi. Siapa yang akan menonton siaran ini? Semi tak peduli, ia hanya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Terlihat di layar ada dua orang yang menonton. Lama-lama bertambah. Semi tak memedulikan siapa itu bahkan komentar apa yang tertulis di sana.

Tanpa menyapa dulu, ia langsung saja memainkan keyboard piano itu.

Dentingan piano yang terdengar akan menuju lagu ballad.

_"Apa yang kurang dari diriku segalanya telah kuberikan..."_

Semi mulai melantunkan senandung. Menikmatinya. Tenggelam dalam lantunan kata-kata sendu.

Orang-orang yang menonton tidak tahu kalau Semi masih terpengaruh alkohol.

_"...Tinggalkan diriku, cari nyaman itu bila memang benar cinta itu bukan diriku."_

Lagu pun selesai. Ia berhenti memainkan piano. Menatap kosong pada layar ponsel yang masih menyiarkan langsung.

Beberapa komentar tertulis bahwa lagu yang dinyanyikan tadi membuat mereka terharu.

Ada yang mengira itu lagu terbaru dari Semi.

Ada yang bahkan menerka bahwa lagu itu untuk mantan kekasihnya, Shirabu.

"Ya, ini memang untuk Kenjiro. Pergilah, cari nyamanmu. Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini tidak seperti yang kamu mau."

Siaran langsung dihentikan.


End file.
